


i built a hive, became one with the bees

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e10 Sunrise Sunset, Family Bonding, Family Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Sunrise Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: patrick stops by the motel and finds david and alexis deep in discussion about sunrise bay. family bonding and cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Rose Family - Relationship
Series: Fics from Season Six [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 59
Kudos: 310





	i built a hive, became one with the bees

**Author's Note:**

> coda to s06e10 sunrise, sunset
> 
> title from "Sun" by Two Door Cinema Club

Patrick knocks on the door of room number 7 at the Rosebud Motel. It’s been a long day and he’s looking forward to seeing David. Normally David answers pretty quickly, especially if they’ve been apart all day — it always makes Patrick’s heart flip happily at how eagerly David greets him after several hours apart — but the door remains unopened. Patrick knocks again, this time a little louder, but still no one comes to the door. He wonders if maybe David is in his parents’ room or talking to Stevie in the office. He’s about to go check the office when he hears voices from inside room 7. Patrick raps sharply at the door and digs his phone out of his pocket to text David. 

After several more seconds with still no response, Patrick grows impatient and jiggles the door handle. The door swings open, so he steps inside where he immediately sees David and Alexis huddled together on Alexis’ bed and shouting at each other. He shuts the door behind him and observes the situation before him. 

David has his leather notebook open in front of him where there appears to be a bulleted list marred by dozens of scribbles and harsh scratch marks. Alexis has an entire rainbow of sticky notes spread out across her bedspread, her pajama bottoms, her laptop — there’s even a couple stuck to her arm. 

“Oh my GOD, Alexis!” David yells, his arms flailing out so violently that several of Alexis’ sticky notes go soaring through the air. “The first demonic possession happened in _April_ of 1982! Vivian adopted the orphaned wombat in May!”

“What?! No, David! She adopted the talking wombat in ‘84! You’re way off.” Alexis shoves a green sticky note under David’s nose, which he promptly slaps away.

“Get your fucking snot-colored post-it out of my face! The wombat couldn’t talk! _Vivian_ could briefly talk to animals after she was bit by the werewolf in season 7. The wombat she just kept as a pet after her long-lost cousin tragically died and left her pet wombat homeless. Honestly, Alexis, have you even been paying attention to the show at all?”

“Um, David? I am the moderator of this forum—”

“Self-appointed moderator!” David interjects.

“So I clearly know what I’m talking about here.” Alexis waves him off dismissively. 

“Look at the kind of chaos you’ve allowed to unfold in this forum! Vivisection69 has a whole thread talking about when Vivian is trapped in a _shiny rock_. A rock, Alexis! These people don’t even know the difference between rocks and crystals, and you aren’t even putting a stop to it!”

“Ughhh, David! That’s not what a moderator does! I can’t just force them not to have their stupid, wrong opinions. I can only step in when someone is being rude or racist or doesn’t understand fashion!”

Patrick shoves his hands in his pockets and steps closer. He gets all the way to the bed before either of the siblings notice his presence. David jolts with such surprise that he nearly falls off the bed. Alexis barely glances up with a distracted “Hi, buttonface.”

“So, uh…” Patrick raises his eyebrows at David. “What exactly is going on here?” 

David tilts his face up and purses his lips expectantly until Patrick complies by leaning down for a kiss. Only then does David smile sweetly and provide context for the situation. 

“Alexis has declared herself moderator of the Sunrise Bay fan forum, which she has quickly allowed to fall to pieces, so I am generously aiding in piecing together the Sunrise timeline.”

“Okay, Patrick, don’t listen to him.” Alexis tosses a balled-up sticky note at her brother that hits him square in the nose without even looking away from her laptop. “The forum is running smoothly in my very capable hands. The Sunrise Bay timeline just happens to not make any sense.”

“Honestly, I truly do not know what was going through the writers’ minds as they wrote this.” David shakes his head ruefully. “They have events occurring simultaneously and Vivian somehow never ages, and I don’t think it has ever been winter throughout the entire series!” 

“Um, David, don’t forget the Christmas special where Vivian gave birth _while_ delivering her arch enemy’s triplets.”

“Right, right, I need to add that to my notes.” David scribbles in his notebook, while Alexis sticks a post-it with a doodle of a Christmas tree and the words “December 1989” on his chest. 

Patrick bites his lip to keep from laughing. “So, let me get this straight — Vivian has been possessed by her father and fallen in love with a ghost and been trapped in a talking cave, but the inconsistencies in the timeline are what don't make sense to you?”

“Mmhmm, yep, pretty much.” The siblings both nod and return to their notes. 

“Alright then, just wanted to make sure I understand. Carry on.” Patrick shakes his head and moves to sit on David’s bed, figuring that he might as well make himself comfortable since he’s clearly going to be here for a while. 

David’s hand shoots out and grabs Patrick’s wrist just as he’s about to sit. David’s lower lip pouts out as he tugs Patrick closer to Alexis’ bed. Patrick cocks his head to the side. 

“Want you over here with me. I’ve missed you today.” David brings Patrick’s hand to his mouth to brush soft kisses along his knuckles and Patrick melts. 

“Okay, David. I missed you too.” Patrick settles behind David, near the headboard, and runs his hand soothingly along David’s back. 

Patrick shuts his eyes, allowing the tension from the day to relax from his muscles, the siblings’ bickering dissolving into familiar background noise, almost comforting in a way. His restless hands find the TV remote control, and Patrick begins tossing it idly from hand to hand, humming quietly under his breath. 

“The robot came before the brain surgery, David!”

“Oh my _god_ , Alexis!”

Patrick smiles and twirls the remote control. He feels so relaxed that he might be able to doze off for a while. 

“My dear brother, I am your father.” Moira Rose’s voice suddenly rings out loudly in the room. Patrick’s eyes shoot open, and David and Alexis both fall silent. Patrick realizes that he has accidentally pressed play on the television. Vivian Blake is speaking on the screen. “I am _my_ father.”

Patrick wants to laugh at how ridiculous the lines are on this show, but he instead finds himself captivated within minutes. David and Alexis are both staring intently at the TV. Wordlessly, Alexis shuts her laptop, and David’s pen drops from his lax grip. Patrick is entranced watching Moira Rose in her element as Vivian Blake. 

As if Sunrise Bay is a beacon calling out to her, Mrs. Rose materializes in the doorway between the adjoining rooms. 

“Wonderful, you’ve just reached the part where Vivian disables the bomb hidden in the operating room despite having just suffered major head trauma in a vehicular accident!” Mrs. Rose swans into the room and drapes herself over David’s bed, where she promptly dives into a running commentary on every aspect of the episode. 

Alexis scoots up to the head of the bed beside Patrick and squeezes his forearm with a soft smile. Patrick nudges at David with his foot until David finally tears his eyes from the screen. 

“C’mere, love.” Patrick opens his arms to David, encouraging David to settle between his legs. Once David is resting with his back flush with Patrick’s chest, Patrick tucks his chin over David’s shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his neck. 

“Moira! Have you seen my eyebrow comb?” Mr. Rose appears in the doorway. “Oh, well, look at what we have here! You know, I always say that family bonding is—”

“John, dear, your charming observations are disrupting Vivian’s soliloquy on the mistreatment of spirits.” 

“Oh, yes, of course, season 8.” Mr. Rose crosses the room to join Mrs. Rose on David’s bed, draping one arm over her shoulders and smiling amiably at the TV screen. 

Alexis drops her head to Patrick’s shoulder and tucks a hand in the crook of his elbow. Patrick smiles down at Alexis, even though her attention is fully focused on Sunrise Bay. He sneaks a glance at Mr. and Mrs. Rose, who look remarkably comfortable and content. Ever since Patrick met the Roses, they have looked out of place in Schitt’s Creek — like unicorns dropped out of a fairy tale or aliens trapped on the wrong planet — but right now, they are a happy family sharing a relaxed evening together. Patrick is overcome with overwhelming fondness for this beautiful and eccentric family. He tightens his arms around David and buries his face in David’s hair, inhaling deeply and blinking back the tears unexpectedly burning behind his eyelids. A rush of emotions is flooding through him — gratitude, happiness, and love filling his heart to the brim. 

He’s fortunate enough to share his life with this family, to witness them find comfort and contentment within a renewed family bond and a strengthened sense of self. Patrick knows that the opportunity he has been given to curl up on a tiny bed in a rundown motel room and watch a ludicrous soap opera with the Roses is one of the greatest gifts he could ever receive, and he intends to spend the rest of his life expressing his gratitude to the Roses for welcoming him into their family as one of their own.

Patrick is distracted from his thoughts by Mrs. Rose clapping her hands together as the credits roll at the end of the episode. 

“Oh, you all are in for a delicious treat! The next episode is where Vivian gives birth to her own clone!” 

All four Roses begin speaking at once — Alexis and David resuming their argument over the incomprehensible timeline, Mrs. Rose jumping to her feet to reenact a pivotal scene, and Mr. Rose inexplicably telling a story about a goat. Patrick smiles and settles in for the ride, certain as always that it's going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
